peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 138
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-08 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1997 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes Tracklisting 00:00:00 to 00:05:24 06 August 1997 *Creaktion: Sweeper (12" - Vader) Orient Recordings BUSHI 1 00:05:24-01:04:47 07 August 1997 *Mouse On Mars: Tux & Damask (album - Autoditacker) Too Pure/Thrill Jockey *Lukie D: Heavy Load (7") Firehouse Crew *Ibiza 1997 jingle *Bowery Electric: Slide (session) *Polydor & Vedette Jazz: Bolingo Ya Masika Mabe *Guesty & Freedom Of Sound: 5000 Anoraks (12" - 5000 Anoraks / Work Out) Alien Cops In Disguise COP003 *Augustus Pablo: Zion Dub *Danny Blades: Rat Bastard (12" - Rat Bastard / Funky Squad) Smokers Inc SINC 12-7 *Bowery Electric: Electro (session) *Dreadzone: Ali Baba (album - Biological Radio) Virgin CDV 2808 *Lance Gambit Trio: Parklife (album - Cocktail 2000) Music For Leisure MFLCD03 *Bowery Electric: Blow Up (session) *Ivor Cutler: Baked Beetles (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Aphasic: Comparative Vandalism (12" with D.J. Scud - Welcome To The Warren) Ambush AMBUSH 02 01:04:47-02:06:09 12 August 1997 *Starkey Banton: Weeping and Wailing (10") Fashion *Inigo Kennedy: Reverbrain (2x12" – The Silent Tantrums) Missile MISSILE 27 *Plaid: Undoneson (single) Warp WAP95CD *Robert Wyatt: Free Will And Testament (album - Shleep) Hannibal HNCD 1418 *Sonartribe: Signal 2 (album - Signals) Digital UK DUK 004-CD *Hypnomen: Medication-A-Go-Go (album – Supersonico) Stupido TWINCD 34 *Stereolab: Miss Modular (7") Duophonic Ultra High Frequency Disks D-UHF-D16s *Sugar Black & Leh’ Banchulah: Craving (7") 321 Strong SG-003 *Ivor Cutler: Taking Hands (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Funkstörung: Voi.gstört (Nonrepetetive Version) (12" – Funkenstört) Compost COMPOST 031-1 *Lexis: Hypnotize (Autechre Remix) (12" – Criminal Elements) Certificate 18 CERT 1822 *Lance Gambit Trio: You're Gorgeous (album - Cocktail 2000) Music For Leisure MFLCD03 *Anthony B: Nah Vote (7") Manatee *DJ 360: And Her Tears Dropped Like Beats (v/a album - Boredom Is Deep and Mysterious 3) April APR023CD 02:06:09-02:46:47 13 August 1997 *Aaron Liberator: Low Rent Operator (12" - Four Way Split EP) Off The Wall OTW 005 *Turn On: Young Cherry Trees Secured (album - Turn On) Duophonic Super 45s DS45-18 *Vinyl Junky + Elation: One Style (Rolling Thunder) (12") Great British Techno Inc GBT29 *Growling Mad Synchro: Velociraptor (12") TIP TIP 023 *Dreadzone: Messengers (album - Biological Radio) Virgin CDV 2808 *Mouse On Mars: Ju Ju (album - Autoditacker) Too Pure/Thrill Jockey *Ivor Cutler: Entities (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Sonar Circle: Fresh (12") Reinforced RIVET 112 02:46:47-03:07:07 14 August 1997 *Project X: Live Forever (12") Fused Up FU8 *Anthony B: Dreader Than Dread (7") Manatee *Mumbles: At The Mountains Of Madness (album - Deep Concentration) Om OM 006 LP *Bass Face Sascha: Answers (12" - Big One / Answers) Smokin' Drum DRUM 019 03:07:07-03:51:17 20 August 1997 *S.O.B.: What's Up? (12" EP - Intent To Deceive / What's Up / Nocturne / Frequency O.D.) Cluster CLUSTER 12 *Al Campbell: Thank You Jah (7") Taxi TXI 86736 *70 Gwen Party: The Killing of Victorian Britain (7" EP) Snape SR018 *Outlaw: Detector (12" - Detector / Shut Down) Jump Up JUP 002 *Cornershop: What Is Happening (album - When I Was Born For The 7th Time) Wiiija WIJLP 1065 *Volume All*Star: Ice Scream (album - Close Encounters Of The Bump And Grind) Slabco SLABCO 37 *Einsturzende Neubauten: Ende Neu (Panacea Remix) (album - Ende Neu Remixed) Mute BETON 602 *Vinyl Junkie: Can't Forget (12" - Searchin' For Beats) Vinyl Junkie JVR 002 *Soul Brothers: Hluphekile (album - Born to Jive) Stern's STEW 37CD *T.I.C.: Controlled Explosion (12") Second Movement Recordings SMR 28 03:51:17 on 21 August 1997 *2 Damn Tough: Ruff Muff (12" - Ruff Muff / Techno City) Next Generation NG 005 *Kammer Flimmer Kollektiv: Nacht Wacht (compilation LP: Angenehm Wir Uns Auf Zukunft) Indigo *Misty In Roots: Jah Bless Africa (album - Wise And Foolish) People Unite PU 101 ALB File ;Name *dat_138.mp3 ;Length *04:04:55 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Max-dat Tapes